Meeting the Team
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: This is a story for my co-writer/best mate/Sister at heart's 18th Birthday! The title explains the rest really. Little H/P at the end, cause that's her favourite pairing. Please read and post a review for her!


**Heya all! Megz here! It's Tori's birthday today, so I thought I would post a story for her. Tori's the one who's better at writing than I am, I've just got a wild imagination! So please be nice when reviewing, Please review though! So basically she meets the team, oh and is Garcia's cousin :) so anything she says about her having lived in America or parents being related... all made up for the fun of fanfiction!  
**

**To Tori,  
Happy Birthday! You know how I asked you the other night, of all the character's in the TV programmes we watch, which ones would you like to meet and you said the CM team. Well here you go! You're meeting the CM team! You're related to Garcia, because I thought you might like that little quirk :) Hope you like it, please enjoy!**

**Love you loads! And Happy Birthday again!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or the characters used. I do not own the clothes Tori is wearing, however I do own Tori... :)  
**

* * *

Garcia skipped into the bullpen, to find all her furry companions working away on the paperwork from their last case. She was incredibly bouncing today, even more so than usual, as her little cousin was coming to visit, which she hadn't seen years! Too many for her liking!

"Hello my minions! All prepared for our night out at the bar?" Garcia asked.

"Definitely!" Morgan said, as he stretched back on his chair. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll meet you there; I need to pick someone up." Garcia replied with a huge smile sketched across her face.

"Oh, who's the 'someone'?" Emily inquired.

"You'll see" Garcia smirk as she turned on her heels and walked out the bullpen.

At the bar, the team had picked their usual table at the back of the room. All were sat round the table, waiting on their computer genius to turn up. Emily sat with Hotch on one side, and JJ on the other, while Morgan, Dave and Reid sat on the other side; Dave desperately trying to change the subject of conversation with Reid away from his latest book, to something that needed a lot less thought involved.

"Hey, there's my gorgeous girl!" Morgan called, as he saw Garcia walk over to the table, with a young woman following on behind her.

"How come you haven't got the round in yet?" Garcia asked.

"Hello to you too Garcia," JJ laughed. Wondering who the strange girl standing next to her blonde friend was, she asked. "Are you going to introduce us to your 'someone'? I'm assuming that's who you were talking about earlier."

"Oh yea!" Garcia shrieked turning to her cousin. "This is Tori! My awesome cousin who is visiting me from Britain."

"Hiya." Tori said, waving her hand, feeling slightly awkward at everyone staring at her.

"You're the one Garcia e-mail's every week!" Emily shouts, making Reid jump and fall off his chair, causing the team to erupt with laughter. "Ops, sorry!"

"Here, let me help you up," Tori offers, between laughs. "I'm guessing your Spencer, right?"

Confused Reid replies, "Yea, how did you know?"

"Erm, Garcia has told me all about you guys." Tori smiled. Looking her cousins friends she proceeded to name the rest correctly, "Blonde, therefore JJ? Leaving you as, Emily?" The two female agents nodded. "Shirt and suit, Hotch?"

"Like how I'm recognized by my choice of clothes." Hotch frowned.

"What does that tell you?" Dave smirked.

"You're… Rossi?" Tori continued, "Leaving the 'Chocolate God' as Morgan."

"Anyway, what are people drinking?" Garcia jumped in, before anything else could be said. "Everyone the usual."

At that Garcia left, with Morgan on her tail, to get the first round of drinks, leaving her cousin to be bombarded with questions from the rest of the team.

"So you're her cousin?" Reid asked.

"Yea, my mum and her dad are, or rather 'were', brother and sister. We moved to Britain because of my Dad's job. But we e-mail each other at the end of every week. You guys are the topic of her conversations. She tells me everything about you all," Tori laughed. "All your secrets"

At the possibility of new gossip, Dave asked, "Like what?"

"Sorry, that's classified." Tori said, trying to keep her face straight, before laughing at the disappointed look on the older mans face.

"How long you over for?" JJ asked.

"Five days, it's all Penny could get off work." Tori replied. "But still enough time to catch up!" She smiled, then remember something Garcia had told her, "Oh by the way, how's Henry? Garcia told me he was ill last week."

JJ smiled at the young woman's genuine interest at her son's wellbeing, "He's better now, thanks for asking."

"He's a handsome young boy."

"Thanks," JJ smiled.

"What are you studying?" Emily asked.

"I'm not at university yet. Still in 6th form. But I want to study Criminology."

"Wait, so you're under 21?" Hotch asked. Slightly concerned about what would happen if she was caught.

"Well, kinda." Tori stuttered. "I'm 18, but Penny said you guys would save me if the bar dude decided to kick me out. I don't drink anyway."

"Wise choice." Dave said.

"Anyway, when I told Penny what I wanted to do, she told me what you guys do, and I couldn't wait to meet you all. I'm really interested in it."

"Trust me; it's not all as glamorous as you might think." Emily quirked.

"I'm sitting here in baggy jeans, a t-shirt that says "I love ninja's" and a pair of van's shoes. What gives you the impression I like glamour?" The team laughed and had to agree. "I wouldn't want it to be that way. Where would the fun be?" Tori smirked. "I like a challenge."

"Oh, you might like this then!" Reid jumped in.

"No genius!" Garcia said, as she placed all the drinks out. "Leave her alone, we don't want to scare her."

As the rest of the night worn on, the usual banter between the team carried on, Tori finding her element in the mix. She loved how the team was like one big family. And she noticed how some of the family was closer than the others thought.

By the end of the night, or rather the early morning, everyone was as merry as they could get and were getting ready to leave. Walking outside they all said their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll see you before you go." JJ said, pulling Tori into a hug.

"Yea. It was awesome finally meeting you all." She said hugging Dave, and a rather awkward Reid. Hugging Morgan, Tori laughed, "Especially you. Garcia really loves you." She turned her voice to a whisper, "Maybe you should do something about it."

"Maybe I will." Morgan smiled, hugging the girl again.

As Dave, Morgan and Reid team left the bar, Emily and JJ stood talking to Garcia, making plans for the rest of Tori's time there. Hotch pulled Tori aside.

"Here, take this," Hotch said, as he offered Tori his card.

"What for?" Tori asked, slightly confused.

"When you graduate from college, or 'university', give me a call if you're still interested in carrying on with criminology and I'll pull a few strings, get you into the unit." Hotch offered, smiling.

Tori's eye's widened "Really!"

Hotch nodded and smiled at her response, showing his dimples.

"Aw thanks!" Tori shrieked, jumping on agent and hugging him

"Erm no problem." Hotch laughed.

As Tori released Hotch she turned to walk away and saw Emily walking towards him. Turning back around she asked the two, she had noticed that the two had been especially close all night, although trying to be discrete about it Putting that together with all Garcia has told her about the way they are after New York and Foyet, she put two and two together. "When are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

Both Emily and Hotch's eye's widened. Emily coughed, "About what?"

Shaking her head, Tori hugged Hotch again, before hugging Emily, "You're secret's save with me"

Laughing at the worried looks on the agents, Tori ran back to her cousin leaving the couple worried.

"Do you really think she's knows?" Emily whispered, slightly puzzled at how, of all the people in the bar, it was a teenage girl, who wasn't even an agent or a profiler that somehow, may have figured out what was going on. Hotch just shrugged his shoulders, trying to process how discrete, or not, they were that night.

"Do you think she means that?" Emily asked.

"I think she does" Hotch said.

"I hope she does," Emily murmured.

* * *

**To note, the legal drinking age in the UK is 18, but I think its 21 in US, if i'm wrong please correct me. And drop a review for Tori please! This is for her!**

**To Tori: you got your hug from Hotch! And his number :P xxx  
**


End file.
